This invention relates to a joint connector structure for joining desired wires together by the use of connectors.
One known related joint connector structure is disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1. The joint connector structure of the undermentioned Patent Literature 1 comprises a first connector 2 having a plurality of wire-connected first female terminals 1, a second connector 4 having a plurality of wire-connected second female terminals 3, and a common connector 6 having a common terminal 5, and the first connector 2 and the second connector 4 are fitted into the common connector 6 respectively in opposite directions, so that the wire-connected first female terminals 1 and the wire-connected second female terminals 3 are connected together by the common terminal 5. Electrical connection between the wire-connected first female terminals 1, electrical connection between the wire-connected second female terminals 3, and electrical connection between the wire-connected first female terminals 1 and the wire-connected second female terminals 3 are made through the common terminal 5.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-11-54229 (Page 3, FIGS. 1 to 2)
The structure of the above related technique comprises the three connectors, that is, the first connector 2, the second connector 4 and the common connector 6, and therefore the number of the steps of the production process, as well as the number of the component parts, is relatively large. And besides, in the joining operation, the fitting connection between the first connector 2 and the common connector 6 and the fitting connection between the second connector 4 and the common connector 6 need to be carried out.